1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a technique for enhancing cooling efficiency in the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are used in televisions, personal computers, and other apparatuses. In some display devices, an image is displayed on a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel, and light is emitted as backlight from a light source disposed on the rear side of or beside the display panel onto the display panel, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-82797.